No Explanation
by krysCMM
Summary: **COMPLETE**Trory...a sudden breakup between them confuses rory....what'll happen...?**COMPLETE**
1. No Explanation

No Explanation  
  
He walked right by me. Didn't say hello, didn't smile, didn't wrap his arms around me a kiss me hello. Hell he didn't even look at me. It was as if the sight of me disgusted him. I sighed and turned back towards my locker. I didn't know what went wrong. We were going great. Then one day, he just broke things off. Said it was over. I cried so hard that night. Like I lost part of me. But I knew he was done. Done with me.  
  
I closed my locker with a thud and walked into my first period class. He was already seated there, drawing aimlessly on the cover of his notebook that used to be covered with R&T forever. Now it was covered with his doodles. It shot pain into me that he could shut me out that fast.  
  
I took my usual seat two away from him and pulled out my book. A WALK TO REMEMBER by Nicholas Spark's. I usually didn't read that type of book. But I saw the movie preview, it reminded me of Tristan, and I started to read it. It was a very good book. I started to read on the page I left out but I couldn't concentrate on the words. It was a big blur to me. All I could think of was that Tristan DuGrey, sat two seats away from me and he didn't even care that I was there. Two weeks ago, he would have been hugging me, kissing me, and I would have seen the happiness in his eyes, but it all seemed to vanish. And truthfully, I didn't know why. He offered no explanation along with the break up, just a goodbye.  
  
Stars Hollow was extremely surprised by the sudden break up. He had become part of the small town family. He joined in on the festivities like carnivals, picnics, and such. It was as if he lived there. They all treated me different. As if I was a frail little girl. I just wanted everything to back the way they were. When Tristan and I were together. But that wasn't going to happen. He was done with me. 


	2. A Bump in of fate

No Explanation Part Two:  
  
A.N. This one is short, but i posted a follow-up at the same time!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They day was horrible. I kept seeing him everywhere I turned. I couldn't even go to the library. I walked out of the building, desperate to just get onto the bus and go home. Chilton was too different. Everything was too different.  
  
I opened the door and walked right into someone. My books and papers flying.Without looking to see who i was, i knelt down to gather my stuff. In front of my face the person held my book out to me. I looked at the hand. It had a ring on his middle finger. I tensed. Tristan.  
  
I looked up to his face. "Thanks." I managed   
  
He nodded and we both stood up. He turned to walk to his car quickly.  
  
"What happened?" I asked loud enough for him to hear. He stopped in steph and turned to look at me.   
  
"Come on, i'll drive you home." He said quickly motioning towards his car. I nodded mutely and walked with him.   
  
  
  
Short But Sweet...next chapter posted. hehehe cliffhanger...hehehe 


	3. And So It Ends

It was extremely uncomfortable in the car. We were about half way to Stars   
Hallow before anyone spoke.  
  
"Ror, We need to talk." He began not looking away from the road ahead of us.  
  
"Yeah, we do." I agreed.  
  
"Ror, do you wanna know WHY I broke up with you?" He asked looking over at me,  
before flicking the window wipers on. It was starting to rain, pour actually.  
  
"It would be nice." I answered.  
  
He pulled into an empty parking lot and shut the car off. "I'm not good   
enoughfor you. I'm just a screw up. You already got your acceptance letter   
to Harvard, what about me? They sent me nothing. I'm not getting into Harvard, so  
I'm going to have to go to Yale, or Princton. I dont want a long distance   
relationship. It'd kill me not to be near you. You know I still love you, I'll  
never stop. I'm just scared Rory. And I figured that we should just not be  
together now, why wait and then have to later on, you know." He had tears in   
his eyes. I melted. I loved him so much and i wanted to pull him in my arms  
and hold him as the rain fell around the car.   
  
I starred into his eyes. "Tristan, Dont say you dont deserve me. Dont. I   
love you and I have faith in you.. I know you'll get into Harvard. We always  
talked about this, why did you suddenly change your mind? What did I do?"  
  
"No Ror, you did nothing but care for me. I just got scared. I've never been  
this scared in my whole life.Time is passing and my chances of getting in are  
diminishing."  
  
I took his hand. "tris, I need you to help me through Harvard. Please beleive."  
  
He smiled "I'm sorry Rory, I hurt you."  
  
I smiled back. "Badly, but i'm willing to forgive."   
  
"Would you consider taking me back?"  
  
"And running in the rain? Yes." I smiled and opened the door before jumping   
out and running to the open felid . He smiled and followed after me.   
  
We stood in the middle of the feild, drenched in the rain and looked into   
each other eyes. "Kiss me." He whispered. I obliged without hesitation and   
crushed my lips to his passionetly. He broke away and whispered into my ear.  
"I love you Rory Gilmore, and we'll be together forever."   
  
Thats It.   
  
THE END!   
  
I'm thinking of a sequal!  
l 


End file.
